Fall Of The Sun, Rise Of The Moon
by ninjawolfpack
Summary: Hawkmoth defeats Ladybug and Chat Noir and kidnaps Ladybug, Chat follows. Hawkmoth takes over Paris, the citizens hope LB and CN return. It's up to Master Fu to choose the right teens to become superheroes on a quest to find Ladybug and Chat. Meanwhile... Ladybug and Chat try to escape the clutches of Hawkmoth, ending Chat in a lot of trouble. Is this the end of the superhero duo?
1. Exhausted

**Hey guys! Wolfy here! So this is my first fan fiction (ever), so please, if you don't like it, don't be mean... I'm not used to doing this yet... So anywayz, I hope you like it, and if you do, please follow me and this fan fic. I will try to update each week, but I can't make any promises. So lets get to the story... enjoy... XD**

"Chat! Over there!" Ladybug shouted. It had been a rough week for Ladybug and Chat Noir; Hawkmoth had been sending akuma after akuma, the superhero duo had done some working out and found that Hawkmoth had been sending out at least 5 akumas each day, they were exhausted.

"Where?" Chat asked sleepily

"Over there!"

"Ohhh, Over in the park,"

"Yes…"

"OI! YOU! AKUMA!"

"CHAT!"

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind…"

The akuma turns around and stares at them blankly, "Are you talking to me?"

"Well duh! You did get akumatized by Hawkmoth didn't you?" Chat yells at the villain.

"CHAT! Stop! You're not helping!"

"Sorry M'lady…"

"Chat, just go home, you look exhausted,"

"Well so do you,"

"Chat…"

"Ok…"

"Thank you,"

"Oh and M'lady?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful,"

"I will,"

Chat grabs his baton and extends it; he disappears into the darkness of the night.

.

Chat jumps into his window that he had left open earlier; he de-transforms and falls down on his bed.

"You ok kid?" Plagg asks from a bowl of camembert.

"Yeah, I guess," Adrian replies with his face in his pillow.

"You don't look ok,"

"Do you think Ladybug will be able to fight off the akuma by herself?"

"Yeah, she's Ladybug!"

"Yeah I guess,"

.

"Just give up now!" Ladybug shouted.

"Why should I? You're weak without your precious Chat Noir beside you!" Wolf Web replied with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't need Chat Noir to defeat a simple akuma,"

"Are you sure?" and just at that moment, Wolf Web transformed into a wolf.

"Wait, what?! Um… so what's your story then?" Ladybug asked, hoping to buy some time, just in case Chat returned to help her.

"Oh, it's a sad one…"

"Yeah? Go on then,"

"Ugh, fine…

 _I was a good girl, but my parents never seemed to like me, they always preferred my older brother over me. So on my 10_ _th_ _birthday, they kicked me out, told me that we were going for a car ride into the forest, but stopped after driving for 2 hours and kicked me out of the car, they drove off and I never saw them again, until today, but I'll get to that. I was walking around the forest looking for a way out, then I came upon a wolf pack and instead of killing me, strangely, they took me in. I've been living with Kat, Cody, Felix and Rocky for 5 years now, then, I found a way out of the forest, ran off to my old house, and surely enough, my family was there still, I knocked and my mother answered, I told her the whole story, but she just rejected me again, so did my father. I found out, I had been replaced by a pet spider… I ran off crying, then suddenly, a weird butterfly came up to me and sank into my wolf tooth necklace, and then, I met Hawkmoth, he didn't reject me…"_

"Wow rough!"

"I know… but anyway… you were stalling, weren't you?"

"What? Noo,"

"Yeah, you were! You were hoping your precious kitty would come and save you! Well he's not coming Ladybug… He's never coming,"

"What?"

The last thing Ladybug saw, was the snarling teeth of a wolf, blood spread across each one… pain burning through her left arm… "Chat…" she said before everything went black.

.

"LADYBUG!" Adrian yelled as he jumped from his bed… he knew she was in trouble…

.

 **OK GUYS! So that's it! I know it's pretty long, but you gotta get a feel of what's to come right? If you liked it please review!**

 **What do you think will happen to Ladybug?**

 **Will Chat make it to her in time?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **So I won't be putting another chapter up until I get at least 1 follow (or) review (or) anything like that... just so I know if anyone REALLY did like it. So yea, if you liked it and want more, please tell me and I'll try my best to get it to you as soon as possible!**

 **A/N Huge shout out to my friends Tegan, Breanna and Lailah who told me that they liked the idea of this story, YOU GUYS RULE! 3**

 **SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**

 **-Wolfy**


	2. Family and a little bit of danger

**What up guys! I'm back! So I got some pretty cool reviews from some pretty cool people, and I thought, they** **want another chapter? They can have it! I mean like, in 12hrs I got 52 views, 2 follows, 1 fave and 3** **reviews... So thx so much guys you rule and so here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

"LADYBUG!" Adrian yells as he jumps from his bed. He knew she was in trouble...

.

"What? Whe-where am I?" Ladybug asks as she slowly opens her eyes only to see complete darkness.

"Hello Ladybug," a deep voice booms.

"What? Who's there?!" Ladybug yells, jumping to her feet, she reaches for her yoyo but can't find it.

"Looking for this?" The voice asks, a red light appears, it looks like it's going in a circle motion.

"What do you want with me?" Ladybug asks.

"Oh, you'll see... But first, where's that little kitty of yours?"

"He won't be joining us," Another voice says from in the darkness. Ladybug had heard that voice before... Wolf Web.

"And why not?" The voice asks, obviously annoyed.

"He left the battle before it had even begun," Wolf Web replies.

"Hmm... Running away like the scaredy cat he is, huh, no matter, it won't be long before he comes looking for his lady, he will be in my presence in no time," the voice says with an evil laugh soon after.

"What am I doing here? What do you want with me?! What do you want with Chat Noir?..." Ladybug yells.

"As I said, you'll see... When your kitty arrives... Wolf Web, turn on the light," the voice instructs before it leaves the room, leaving only silence to tell the tale. The light flickers on, Ladybug finds herself in a dungeon like room, Wolf Web leaves as silently as she came, leaving Ladybug in the cold silence of what feels like, forever.

.

"What are we doing again?" Plagg asks in the back of Chat Noir's head.

"We're looking for Ladybug," Chat replies.

"Why? She's probably gone home already!"

"No, something bad has happened to her, I know it,"

"How can you be su..."

"Look!" Chat cuts him off before he can finish.

"Sorry, I can't look, I'm in your head," Plagg sarcastically replies.

"Ugh never mind," Chat jumps over the rooftops and lands in the park. He lands in front of something red. He leans down and puts some on his hand, "What is this stuff?" He sniffs the air, "Ladybug was here..." He stands up and looks at his hand strangely. "What if?... Nah," but he sniffs his hand anyway and his head flies back, "Oh no... No no no no!"

"What is it this time?" Plagg asks.

"It's blood..."

.

"Wolf Web!" The mans voice booms.

"Yes?" Wolf Web runs into the room, her hair flying into her face as she stops.

"Has that cat arrived yet?"

"No, I'm still searching,"

"Well search harder! Do that wolf thing you do and find a scent! Find a bit of hair! Anything! Just bring me that cat!"

"I will," and with that she changes into a wolf and runs out of the room snarling and smelling the air for a scent.

"I can't hold your powers for much longer," Tikki states from the back of Ladybug's head.

"I know, let's just hope Chat comes and finds us in time, hold in there Tiki, hold in there," Ladybug replies.

.

Chat Noir had been looking for Ladybug for hours on end, he was cold, tired, exhausted, and it had started to rain, and everyone knows Chat doesn't like the rain. He was soaked head to toe, but he would never give up on his Bugaboo... Never.

Then, in the distance, he saw a girl, her wet hair glimmered in the dark moonlight, "Ladybug?" He asks.

"Not... Quite..." The girl replies as she comes into the light of the street lights... "Hello half-brother..."

"Karla?!"

.

 **So that's it guys! Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! It was pretty hard to do since I'm on a phone, but I got there! Anywayz, so plz follow/fave/review/whatever you want. My author kwami Howler is starving and hoping for some reviews to eat, so plz keep 'em comin!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye! *dab***

 **-Wolfy**


End file.
